Almost Made You Love Me
by callmeBaby'08
Summary: Rated for implied sexual situations, this is just a randome song-fic I came up with while listening to Brandy's song 'Almost Doesn't Count'. read this and find out what Inuyasha does that drives Kagome to the point of leaving the feudal era for good.
1. Almost Made You Love Me

Almost Made You Love Me

By: CallMeBaby'08'

A.N.: Hey, hiya, Whatsup, whatsup, whatsuuup! Hope everybody doing good, sorry again I been taking so long to finish my stories I'm beginning to think they're a lost causes but don't you guys worry I won't give up that easily. I got at least...idk three chaps left in me, I just need to have a talk with my muse and maybe pull a 'Stewie' on her…yeah just might work. But until then here is something to entertain the masses. "What is it?" you ask oh just a random song-fic I happened to come up with while listen to Brand's song 'Almost Doesn't Count' I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: (sigh)D: as much as would like to own either the characters of this story or the song I am never that lucky.

"Inuyasha…you said you wouldn't….how could you?" Kagome says in a whisper as she gazes from behind a tree at a sight that brings tears to her eyes and sadness to her heart.

She had known in her heart that Inuyasha hadn't mean what he said when he told her he wouldn't run off to see Kikyo again. But it still came as a shock when she had seen him grab Kikyo by the arm and drag her into a passionate kiss. As she saw the couple going further than she would have wanted she let her legs take her away, eyes burning from tears she refused to let fall just yet.

"Why, Inuyasha, why do I always have to be second to her? Why don't you see me for me, and not Kikyo? Kikyo this, Kikyo that. Am I not good enough for you anymore?" Kagome whispered into the wind. She looked up to see the stars twinkling. They reminded her of all the tears she had shed for the ungrateful mutt. She knew he was happy, but it saddened her to see he was happy with someone else, even if he didn't admit it. ~ _I can't stay here anymore; I can't look him in the eyes everyday and know he goes to see her every night__._ ~

As she came into the glade where they had set up camp she went straight over to her sleeping bag where she had placed her things to get out her iPod. Back in the days when she and Inuyasha would get into arguments over just about anything she would often turn to it as a source to relieve her frustration. _If there is ever a time I need my music its now_

As she begins the long journey back to the well she used to come to the feudal era she scrolls through her library until she comes across a song by her favorite singer Brandy. _This song right here couldn't describe me more_ she thinks as she finally lets the tears she had been holding back fall.

'Almost made you love me  
Almost made you cry  
Almost made you happy, baby  
Didn't I didn't I  
You almost had me thinkin'  
You were turned around  
But everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count

Almost heard you saying  
You were finally free  
What was always missing for you, baby  
You'd found it in me  
But you can't get to heaven  
Half off the ground  
Everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count

I can't keep on lovin' you  
One foot outside the door  
I hear a funny hesitation  
Of a heart that's never really sure  
Can't keep on tryin'  
If you're looking for more  
Than all that I could give you  
Than what you came here for

Gonna find me somebody  
Not afraid to let go  
Want a no doubt be there kind of man  
You came real close  
But everytime you built me up  
You only let me down  
And everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count

Maybe you'll be sorry  
Maybe you'll be cold  
Maybe you'll come runnin' back, baby  
From the cruel cruel world  
Almost convince me  
You're gonna stick around'  
But everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count

So maybe I'll be here  
Maybe I'll see ya 'round

That's the way it goes  
Almost doesn't count '

The End

A.A.N/: Yaaay, all done! Hope you guys liked this song-fic! NOW REVIEW DAMMIT! Do it before I have to hunt you guys down and beat you till your eyes are swollen shut and you can never read again ever...JK ;D I love you guys too much to do that ... '_' seriously though review.


	2. Feelin' So Sexy

**_Feelin' So _Sexy**

**A/N: **** Hey! Hi-ya! Hows it going! Good to see-ya! You guys have been patiently waiting for me to update my stories but I'm having a slight case of writer's block, so as an apology gift to you guys I came up with this, It's a type of song-fic I thought up while listening to Ludacris's album 'Battle Of Sexes'(which is awesome/the second best he has came out with next to the 'Release Therapy' album. But any way this is my gift to you guys, I hope you like it! XD**

_~Thoughts~_

_"_Talking b4.s_."_

**"chorus"**

Talking d.s:-_  
_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything in this song -fic except the CD I got the song off of.  
**

**"**Whew, _thank you_, Kami? I thought I'd never get out of that meeting." says Inuyasha, pulling to loosen his tie,as he exits the newest branch of his family business Taisho Inc. and walks over to his car**. **They had only just finished the getting the new employees briefed on company policy and already his father, Inutaisho, and older brother, Sesshomaru, were beginning to discuss building plans for another branch of their industry, this time overseas in America.

~_I wonder what Kagome is up to_~ He asks himself, a blush spreads over his face staining his cheeks a cherry red, as he thinks of the way that he left her in their bedroom earlier that morning before he went to work. ~_Hnn...eyes full of lust, her lips swollen from my kisses, body flushed pink and gleaming with sweat as the smell of sex lingers heavily in the room. Ha Ha! Yep, a guy can get used to waking up to that every morning_~ Grinning like a cheshire cat he feels a vibration in his pocket and hearing his ring-tone"Sex Room"(_another of my favorites on the album XD_) for Kagome he reaches for his cell**.  
**

Ring...  
Ring...

Inuyasha:-  
Hello?

Kagome:-  
What's up?

Inuyasha:-  
What's up, Baby?

Kagome :-  
I need you right now...

Inuyasha :-  
What are you doing?

Kagome :-

**I'm all alone in my room,**  
**Layin' on my bed sheets,**  
**Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**"

**"You feelin' so sexy?**"

**"I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**  
**Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so sexy...**

**My body's so _tight_,**  
**And I'm needin' you to _stretch_ me,**  
**Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**"**  
**

**"You feelin' so sexy?**"

**I'm feelin' so _sexy_..."**

**"Ha Ha**!"

**"Come un_dress _me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_..."**

Inuyasha :-  
**Well I'm way over on the south side,**  
**Cruisin' in the _lac_,**  
**But Imma make it to your crib,**  
**In about four minutes _flat_...**  
**Keep talkin' How You Talkin',**  
**Baby, what you got _on_?**

Kagome :-  
**I got a black lace _bra_,**  
**leather boots and a _thong_,**

Inuyasha :-  
**Well I'll be there in a_ double_,**  
**Expect when I step through the door**  
**That it's about to be**  
**Some mother fuckin' _trouble_...**

Kagome :-  
**Oooo, what you gonna do?**

Inuyasha :-  
**Sweat you out til' you _thirsty_,**  
**Pin your body to the ground,**  
**And have you beggin' for _mercy_...**

Kagome:  
**Oooo Baby, wait a minute,**  
**You all in my _head_,**  
**If I walk away from dreamin',**  
**I'd see you in my _bed_,**  
**'Til you makin' me _Uhh_...**  
**And you makin' me _Yeah_...**  
**Now hurry up and make it to me,**  
**'Cause you makin' me _Wet_...**

Inuyasha :-  
**I'm drivin' fast as I can,**  
**Baby hold it _together_,**  
**'Cause when I get you in my arms,**  
**Imma hold you_ forever_,**  
**Get you wet as Niagra _Falls_,**  
**A rebel with a _cause_,**  
**I'll be breakin down the doors,**  
**So tell me where you _are_...**

Kagome :-  
**"I'm all alone in my room,**  
**Layin' on my bed sheets,**  
**Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**"

**"You feelin' so sexy?**"

**"I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**  
**Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**

**My body's so tight,**  
**And I'm needin' you to _stretch_ me,**  
**Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**"

**"You Feelin' so sexy?"**

**"I'm Feelin' so _sexy_..."**

**"****Ha Ha!**"

**"Come Undress Me,**  
**I'm Feelin' so _sexy_..."**

Inuyasha :-  
**See you got me**  
**Eager as a _beaver_,**  
**See this the type shit'll get you**  
**The keys to the _beemer_,**  
**Or some cheese if ya _need it_ ,**  
**'Cause You Got That Good Good,**  
**You love it how I _beat it_**  
**Like you stole it**  
**When you throw it**  
**'Cause We Keep It Hood Hood,**  
**And I wish you would would,**  
**Be my slave for the night,**  
**We Can turn the bed room**  
**Into my cave for the night...**

Kagome :-  
**I'll be your favorite _delight_,**  
**And make me call you daddy,**  
**While I'm _takin_' the pipe,**  
**You _makin_' me bite,**  
**I think you _push_ it too deep,**  
**I need that type of lovein'**  
**That'll _put_ you to sleep,**  
**I wish you could see...**

Inuyasha :-  
**"Well I can see it if you want me to,**  
**We can get the _camera_,**  
**We can role play,**  
**You the artist, I'll be ya _manager_,**  
**You can be the nurse,**  
**I'm the doctor doc' feel me _in_,**  
**Play cops and robbers,**  
**Or cowboy and _indians_,**  
**In the end,**  
**Lets say you won't know just what _hit cha'_,**  
**Now I'm pullin' in the drive way,**  
**And commin' to _get cha'_..."**

Kagome :-  
**"I'm all alone in my room,**  
**Layin' on my bed sheets,**  
**Come undress me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_..."**

**"You feelin' so sexy?**"

**"I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**  
**Come undress me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**

**My body's so _tight_,**  
**And I'm needin' you to _stretch_ me,**  
**Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**  
**"**

**"You feelin' so sexy?**"

**"I'm feelin' so _sexy_..."**

**"Ha Ha!"**

**"Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_..."**

Kagome :-  
Hey Baby

Inuyasha :-  
What's Up?

Kagome :-  
It took you long enough!

Inuyasha :-  
Yeah, Imma' make it worth the wait though... Lay down!

Kagome :-  
Yeah

Inuyasha :-  
Mmm Hmm

Kagome :-  
Ohh

Inuyasha :-  
Yeah

THE END

A/N: Hehe,she's a very freaky girl. Ha ha! Well there you go guys I hope you like this it was my first song- fic so I hoping you did. Critics I'm giving you free reign; like the fic, don't like it, thought it was okay, or want me to do another one. Whatever you feel tell me all about it... in a review. XD


End file.
